cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Avenger (Generals)
The Avenger was a support vehicle developed by the USA from the Humvee and introduced later in the GLA conflict. Background Advantage The Avenger could paint ground units with a laser designator, improving the accuracy of friendly units in the vicinity. In addition, it was equipped with a Point defense laser similar to, but more advanced then that of the Paladin tank, providing impressive protection against enemy missile attacks both for the Avenger itself and nearby units. Lastly, the Avenger had two large anti-aircraft lasers cannons mounted on the back of the vehicle. While the weight slowed down the vehicle somewhat, these lasers provided efficient anti-aircraft support. In this way, they improved the survivability of other US units in battle and were virtually untouchable by aircraft, falling only to vastly superior numbers. Disadvantages Unfortunately, all of these upgrades meant that the Avenger was very expensive, slow and quite fragile, as well as possessing virtually no weapons for combat against ground forces. Because they utilised such advanced laser technology, Avengers were also quite expensive for most American generals to obtain (they were naturally cheaper for General Townes). Being almost defenseless against ground units meant that Avengers had to rely on an escort at all times. They were also easy targets for hijackers, Jarmen Kell's snipe ability and any other units that did not utilise missile based weaponry. Upgrades Drones Vehicle Specific Game-Play Tactics Used sparingly in most offensives due to its cost, it was still nonetheless an effective countermeasure against units that used rocket attacks, such as Rocket Buggies and missile-armed infantry. The Avenger's PDL meant that these vehicles would have a hard time destroying an Avenger or any nearby troops unless greatly outnumbered. Additional Avengers are used to take down large aircraft faster, like the Chinese Helix and cargo planes. In particular, a strong combination involved with the Avenger consisted of General Townes's Laser Crusaders. The Laser tank fired more quickly thanks to the Avenger's targeting designator, which made the deadlier the duo quite deadly, not to mention covering both spectrums of anti-ground and anti-air combat. Counters However, the Avenger was limited by the fact that it was purely a support vehicle. If a lone Avenger was cornered it could be destroyed quite swiftly, especially by tanks. While missile-launched artillery would have a hard time reaching them, China's Nuke cannons and Inferno Cannons could easily bypass the PDL system of the Avengers as they launched shell projectiles instead of a missiles. Comanche Rocket pods were also a threat as well. Multiple Avengers are needed to suppress the attacks if there are multiple Comanches firing rockets at the same time. Trivia *This unit is named after the real life M1097 Avenger anti-aircraft and anti-missile system . The real vehicle uses Stinger missile launchers instead of lasers. However, prototype laser weapons have successfully been mounted on and tested with Avengers. *The Avenger's laser pointer originally granted a damage increase, this has been changed to a rate of fire increase in the final game. *The Avenger suffers from some graphical glitches. First off, the laser turret on the back may sometimes disappear if it comes out of the fog of war. Additionaly, if one was pilot sniped (or hit by a neutron blast), then the laser turret turns white like every other vehicle, but the actual vehicle remains the same color, even if it is captured by enemy troops. Furthermore, if a bomb truck disguises as one, the laser turret on the back will is invisible (Fixed in the 1.04 patch) Category:Zero Hour vehicles Category:Zero Hour USA Arsenal Category:Tanks